skyrim_for_pimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Emre Cihangir
Emre Cihangir is the co-presenter of Skyrim for Pimps. He normally played the POV character's conscience (the POV characters being Cock Nibbler, Fün Tits, Crotch Guzzler, S'oggy Balls, and Mai Dik). He was revealed to be the evil Hermaeus Mora. The conscience takes on a similar personality to each of the characters. The conscience can even fall in love with the host, like in the case with S'oggy Balls and his conscience. He is often given abuse from Aaron Yonda. He explained to Fün and Crotch that he was manipulating all of them to get their souls along with Cock’s and Mai Dik’s. Additionally, he is one of the Game Society Pimps Gods, along with Aaron Yonda and Adam Koralik. On the production side, Emre is co-producer and co-director of the Skyrim For Pimps series and is the main editor. He is also responsible for modding Skyrim including ENBs (which alters the overall environment of the game to make the game more visually appealing). Emre is a man of many nicknames. He is sometimes known as Emron, Amtrak, and Emrambe. Role Emre is the co-host of the show Skyrim For Pimps, which is billed as "a very special kind of walkthrough." Emre as a conscience Emre voices for the conscience or inner thought of the main characters, Fün, Crotch, S'oggy, Cock, and Mai Dik. He is present most of the time with all five characters but disappears during scenes where two or more of the main characters interact with each other. He also did not reside in Mai Dik, when Mai Dik's point of view was accessible in "Search for Mai Dik." He has claimed that he has visited Club Obos in the past to both Cock and S'oggy, which has led to speculation that all four main characters share an inner thought. Other evidence of this is when S'oggy tries to throw away the Wabbajack into the water. Emre coerces him into leaving the Wabbajack in a bush. Fün would later pick up the staff. Emre has also mentioned to Cock that he had been to Windhelm, even though it was the first time for his host Cock. The timeline suggests that Fün and S'oggy has visited Windhelm before Cock has. Other events *He claims that he cannot read the Pimple, given to Cock by the Game Society Pimps gods. On occasion, Emre has tried to throw Cock off his game by claiming the Game Society Pimps gods do not exist and that he shouldn't waste his time adhering to the Pimple and trying to complete the main storyline. As a result, Cock takes 31 episodes to complete the main quest. *Emre has implied that he has laid with Lady Nocturnal in Nocturnal Submission. *Fün may have implied that it was Emre who helped her get into the Dark Brotherhood. Emre as a Game Society Pimps God Emre also appears as one of the Game Society Pimps gods but does not have a speaking role. It is unknown if this fictional Emre is voicing for the protagonists' conscience(s) in the series as Emre does in real life. Man behind the voice Emre Cihangir is a costar commentator of Game Society Pimps and is the main editor for Game Society. Quotes *"I keep forgetting you're a woman." *"You got your Fün Tits from your grandma, I heard." See also * Main Characters * Game Society Pimps Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Living Characters Category:GameSocietyPimps Faction Category:Cock Nibbler Faction Category:Fün Tits Faction Category:Crotch Guzzler Faction Category:S'oggy Balls Faction